Our New Driver
by b3l3n
Summary: Troy and Gabi are married and had twins. One night, Troy and Gabi saw a murder happen. Gabi got away but Troy was left behind and he ended up in jail. 12 years later, the twins, Trevor and Isabella, got a new driver but they had no idea who he really is!
1. Who are you?

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella had been together since high school. Now, they're 24 and had just started their official jobs. Gabriella, a doctor and Troy an architect. They're married and have twins, one boy and one girl who were 2 years old. They have a maid named Carla who took care of the twins when they were at work.

"Got any plans for tonight Gabi?" Troy asked with a smile.

"Nope. I'm all yours Troy." Gabriella giggled and winked.

"Wanna have dinner outside?" Troy asked casually.

"Sure." Gabriella answered without hesitation.

The two of them parked the car in the parking lot and hopped out. As soon as Troy locked the car, they heard a gun shot. Gabriella immediately grabbed onto Troy's hand and looked around panicky. Troy instinctively wrapped his arms around Gabriella to protect her.

"What the hell?!" Troy muttered. He looked at his right and saw a guy with a gun and shooting a man.

"Get in the car Gabi!!" Troy exclaimed quickly. Gabriella nodded and jumped in the car. Troy went to the other side of the car and was about to go in when a voice stopped him.

"HEY!" A big buffy man yelled, pointing the gun at Troy.

"Whoa.. Man.." Troy muttered as he sprung his hands up in the air. The man moved closer to him and grabbed him by the collar. The man turned to look at Gabriella and saw her staring at the dead man in horror. He pointed the gun to Gabriella and was about to shoot her when Troy sprung his fist and punched the guy.

"DRIVE GABI!! GET AWAY FROM HERE!!!" Troy yelled as he punched the man again.

"How about you?!" Gabriella exclaimed as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"JUST GO!! NOW!" Troy yelled. Gabriella had no choice but to drive off.

"You little--" The man stood up and punched Troy in the stomach and sent him flying next to the dead man. He continued to punch him on the face and on different parts of the body.

"Its my lucky day, I got a suspect!" The man smiled and shoved the gun in Troy's hand who was coughing blood, to make it look like he shot the dead man.

The man then took out another gun and pointed it at Gabriella's car. Troy saw it and grabbed onto the man's leg.

"Please don't." Troy begged and the man stopped.

"Whatever." The man put the gun back in his pocket and ran off.

----------------------------------------

Troy ended up in jail for something he never done. He'd only been stuck in jail for a month and it was hell already.

"Bolton! You have a visitor!" The guard yelled out. Troy jumped off his seat and followed the guard. He knew that his visitor was Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi!" Troy smiled weakly.

"Hi Troy!" Gabriella returned the very weak smile and jumped in Troy's arms.

"How could they do this to you?! You didn't do anything Troy." Gabriella cried out for the hundredth time that month.

"But we don't have any evidence. They're bias Gabi." Troy told her as he rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Come on Gabi. Let's sit down." Troy said.

They sat down on the bed side by side as Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"What am I gonna do Troy? I can't live without you! What am gonna do with Trevor and Isabella?" Gabriella asked through sobs.

"You can do it Gabs. You're a great doctor and I know you can raise them." Troy said reassuringly.

"By the way, I have bad news." Troy started miserably.

"What could be worse than this?!" Gabriella asked.

"Their moving me to another place. Their moving me to Australia." Troy bit his lip as he choked out the words. Gabriella on the other hand gawked at Troy in disbelief.

"You're kidding right Troy? Please say you're kidding. I need you! I love you Troy!" Gabriella cried and hugged Troy tightly, not letting go.

"I love you too Gabi." Troy said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"How am I gonna visit you?" Gabriella asked, still in Troy's arms.

"You're not. Gabi you have to move on. I don't think I'm getting out of here. The other dead people that the man killed was considered my crime. Always tell Trevor and Isabella that I love them so much." Troy said with difficulty.

"I can't move on Troy! I know that! What am I gonna tell Trevor and Isabella when they grow up and ask?" Gabriella mumbled softly.

"Tell them I died in a car crash. I really don't want them knowing that their father is in jail. Do this for me Gabi and tell them." Troy said his eyes started to water.

"I'll write to you and I'll always send pictures of the twins. I love you Troy." Gabriella said and gave Troy a passionate kiss. The kiss that Troy would remember for always.

-------------------------------

12 years have past and Troy was still in prison. Gabriella visited him at least 2 times every year, without the twins knowing.

"Bolton! I have great news for you!" The chief himself said as Troy followed him to his office. Troy sat comfortably on the seat that the chief offered.

"What's going on?" Troy asked curiously.

"Be happy! You can get out of this place! You're free! The real killer got busted and handed himself in. Celebrate!" The chief said enthusiastically while Troy didn't have any readable expression.

"Celebrate?" Troy laughed bitterly.

"You want me to celebrate?! For what?! You ruined my life!! You locked me in this hell for 12 years for something I never did! You took me away from my family and you want me to celebrate! My wife always cry whenever she visits. Do you know how hard it is to see the person you love the most cry her eyes out every time you see her? The ONLY time you see her?! God damn it, my life is a wrecked and you're telling me to be happy?! My kids don't even know me and my whole family lives across the country!!! You should've just killed me!" Troy yelled as he shook his head angrily and his eyes became red as he fought back tears.

----------------------------------

That afternoon, Troy got a visit from Gabriella.

"Gabi! I have news for you!" Troy said with a smile but Gabriella didn't seem to notice since she was lost in her own thoughts.

"I have some news for you too Troy." Gabriella started as they sat on their normal bench.

"You go first." Troy said, being a gentleman he is.

"Ok. You know how you told me last time to find someone else to be there for me? Well, Ken is the guy I met in the hospital and he proposed to me but I said I wasn't ready. The kids get along with him." Gabriella said nervously as Troy's mouth became dry.

"Its ok Gabi." Troy managed to say as his heart slowly broke.

"What's your news?" Gabriella asked.

"Oh umm…. They're moving me again and its further down the country. You don't need to visit me anymore Gabi, its gonna be hard. You have Ken and the kids. I'm happy for you!" Troy lied as he bit his lip.

"But you're the one I love Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as she hugged Troy which he returned lovingly.

"Just remember that I love you and I always will!" Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

---------------------------------

"Mom! Trevor is copying my assignment again!" Isabella whined as Trevor took Isabella's book.

"Trevor! Do your own work!" Gabriella scolded her son.

"But mom, this maths homework is way too hard!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You can do it! You're father is a smart guy so I have no idea why you can't work that out!" Gabriella told Trevor.

"Is? I thought dad passed away." Isabella said curiously.

"Oh I mean was." Gabriella said shortly and went to the kitchen. Trevor and Isabella glanced at each other and followed their mother. It had been one month since Gabriella's last visited Troy.

"Mom, how come you never showed us any pictures of dad?" Trevor asked curiously.

"Because." Gabriella said.

"Because what mom?" Isabella pushed.

"Just drop it ok? I don't want to talk about it!" Gabriella snapped and went to her room.

"We shouldn't bug mom anymore. She's hurting Bella." Trevor told her sister.

"Ok." Isabella said sadly.

---------------------------------

Troy just moved in his new apartment in Albuquerque, his hometown. It was a just a small apartment since he couldn't afford much because he just got a job as a waiter in a fancy restaurant.

"I miss Gabi and the twins!" Troy said sadly as he stared at the pictured of his family that Gabriella sent him.

"What did I do to deserve all this?" Troy said as he kissed the pictures and just lied on his bed.

----------------------------------

"Wow mom! This house is amazing?!" Trevor exclaimed as he helped carried boxes to their new house in Albuquerque.

"How did you find this house?!" Isabella said in awe.

"I didn't find this. They built this house for us. You're father designed this house." Gabriella smiled.

"Dad designed this?! Wow, I sure hope I'd be like dad when I grow up!" Trevor exclaimed.

"I hope you do. You're dad was great man." Gabriella smiled as they finally finished setting up everything.

"I got to go to work guys. Be good kids and don't do anything stupid!" Gabriella warned as they twin nodded.

"Bye mom!" Trevor and Isabella said at the same time.

"I love you!" Gabriella called out as she went outside.

"We love you too mom!" The twins exclaimed.

Minutes later, the twin got bored in doing nothing.

"I'm gonna go play basketball outside in the court." Trevor said as Isabella shrugged.

"Whatever." She responded.

Isabella walked in the music room and looked at the piano. She walked over to it and start playing a familiar song but something wasn't right with the piano.

"The carriers probably bumped this! Its out of tune!" Isabella exclaimed glumly.

---------------------------------

Troy decided to walk around his hometown and just reminisce all the days he had there with Gabriella.

"_I just hope I can spend a day with Gabriella and the twins." _ Troy thought sadly. Suddenly, a ball came out of nowhere and his reflexes jumped in and caught the ball.

"Where did this came from?" Troy asked himself as he looked around.

"Oh sir that's mine! I'm sorry." A brunette fourteen year old boy with blue eyes popped his head up on the fence.

"It alright." Troy said as he stared at the boy who looked awfully familiar but he just shrugged it off. He couldn't really see his face since he was wearing a hat.

"Do you mind if I have a shot?" Troy asked as he saw the basketball ring popping out of the fence.

"Not at all. Go ahead!" Trevor said. Troy threw the ball and _swish!_ It went right in.

"WOW! Awesome!" Trevor exclaimed in amazement.

"Thanks." Troy smiled and walked off.

As Troy went passed a certain house, he heard someone playing a piano but it was out of tune. The playing stopped so he just shrugged but as he stared at the house, he knew that it was familiar. Suddenly, the door opened and a fourteen year old girl came out that looked exactly like the boy he just saw.

"Man! Where is my bracelet! I know I drop them here somewhere." Isabella said as she looked around in the porch. She spotted Troy and stared at him for a second.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"_Is that?? No way! Its my Little Is! So it was Little Trevor that I saw. They're so big now!" _Troy exclaimed in his mind, absolutely shocked.

"Umm.. Hello?" Isabella tried again, sending Troy back to reality.

"Oh umm… I just heard someone playing a piano and I think the piano is out of tune. I can fix it if you want." Troy said, hopeful.

"Really?" Isabella asked enthusiastically.

"Yup." Troy smiled.

"That's sooo cool! Come in!" Isabella opened the door and let Troy in.

"The piano is right there!" Isabella said as she pointed to the black piano in the music room.

"Alright." Troy walked over to it and started doing stuff at the back of the piano.

Isabella just stood there and watched Troy do his stuff.

"All done!" Troy smiled brightly.

"Thanks! Well my mom is not here right now and I can't pay you for fixing it." Isabella said sheepishly.

"Its all cool! You don't need to pay me." Troy said with a genuine smile.

"Do you want something to drink or any biscuits?" Isabella offered.

"You really don't have to." Troy said, shaking his head.

"No I insist. Just sit back there and I'll bring you something." Isabella smiled and disappeared.

Troy looked around the music room and saw picture frames around the walls. He smiled as he saw a picture of Gabriella with the kids.

"_I missed so much things in their lives." _Troy muttered and sat on the seat in front of the piano. He started playing a familiar song and just relaxed.

--------------------------------------

Isabella got the biscuits and juice on a tray and walked back to the music room when she suddenly heard Troy playing the piano.

"That's mom and dad's song." Isabella whispered and put the tray down carefully on a table and walked over to Troy without him knowing.

Isabella took a deep breath and started singing which startled Troy a little bit but he continued to play.

_I have planned my life, to the last detail  
With a story book romance to fill my days  
But the funny thing about answered prayer  
Is they come to you in unexpected ways_

_How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on you  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give for ever to  
My destiny _is you

Troy smiled because Isabella had her mom's amazing voice. Troy continued to play the piano as he started singing.

Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still  
My heart can't quite believe how right this seems  
When you're in my arms the truth of us  
Is better than the best of all my dreams

Isabella smiled at Troy and started singing along with him. She already felt comfortable with Troy and he knew it.

_**How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on u  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give forever to  
My destiny is you**_

They finished the song and Troy finally realised what he just gave away by singing the song.

"How do you know that song? I remember that song. My mom and dad used to sing that to us and my mom still does. My parents composed it." Isabella said curiously.

"Oh umm.. A friend of mine from a long time ago use to sing it. I heard he died." Troy lied.

"Oh." Isabella said sadly.

"What's going on?" Trevor suddenly appeared from behind them.

"Stop scaring me Trevor!" Isabella exclaimed.

"_I was right. This is Trevor and Isabella." _Troy thought.

"Why did you let a stranger come in the house?" Trevor said as he stared at Troy.

"Oh um I should go now." Troy said but Isabella stopped him.

"Trevor don't be mean! This man here is kind and he was a friend of dad." Isabella defended.

"How do you know he's not lying!" Trevor said.

"Because I just do and he fixed the piano." Isabella exclaimed. Before anyone could utter a word again, two adults appeared from the door.

"Mom! Uncle Ken!" Isabella said enthusiastically. Gabriella's mouth was practically hanging opened when she saw her husband inside the house.

"_Troy?!!" _Gabriella exclaimed in her mind.

"Who are you?" Ken asked curiously but Troy just stared at Gabriella blankly.

"Oh he's our new driver. He's gonna drive Bella and Trevor to their new school since we don't have time to drop them off and pick them up. I hired him yesterday." Gabriella covered.

"Oh ok! I told you he's a good man, Trevor. Mom picked him. What's your name anyway?" Isabella asked Troy.

"Umm… Alexander but you can call me Alex." Troy partly lied since his middle name was Alexander.

"Ok Alex. You can start tomorrow." Ken said with a smile.

"Alright." Troy smiled and walked off.

----------------------------------

"Mom how did you meet him?" Trevor asked his mother.

"I know him from before." Gabriella said.

"I just need to tell him something ok?" Gabriella said and hurried out the door to follow Troy. The others shrugged and just headed to the kitchen.

----------------------------------

"Umm.. Troy wait!" Gabriella said before Troy could turn the corner. Troy stopped and smiled at Gabriella.

"How? I mean.. what's going on?" Gabriella asked in surprise.

"I'm out Gabi." Troy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gabriella asked, a little upset.

"I didn't want to bother you anymore. I think Ken is a great guy!" Troy said with a weak smile.

"But he's not you!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Isabella and Trevor are good kids. You raised them well." Troy said, changing the subject.

"But I raised them without a father!" Gabriella said as she stopped herself from crying. Troy wrapped his arms around her and whispered reassuring words to her.

"Shh Gabi. Its ok. I'm not gonna stay here long and the kids are doing fine without me anyway. They have a great mom! I really don't want them knowing that I'm their father." Troy said softly.

"Why?" Gabriella mumbled.

"Because I'm a mess, Gabi. I don't have anything that I can offer or tell my kids. I can't just tell them that I'm their dead dad and that I lived my life in jail for 12 years! Its better off like this. Thanks for covering up before! At least I get to spend time with them." Troy said as they pulled away.

"We have to tell them sooner or later. They deserve to know." Gabriella said.

"But now is not a good time." Troy quickly said.

"Ok. But how did you know we live here now?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Honestly, I didn't know. I just moved here too and I happened to meet the twins by accident. Serendipity!" Troy chuckled as Gabriella smiled a little.

"I'm going now. I love you Gabriella." Troy whispered and gave Gabriella a peck on the lips.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella smiled.

--------------------------------

That's the first chapter… This story is only gonna be less than five chapters. I hope you like it so far. Please review.


	2. MOM!

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Troy arrived at the Montez' home bright and early. He rang the doorbell and was met by Gabriella.

"Hey Tr-- Alex." Gabriella quickly said as Troy chuckled.

"Hello Ms Montez." Troy said as he followed Gabriella to the kitchen.

"Where are the kids?" Troy asked curiously as he sat on a tool at the counter.

"They're upstairs getting ready. They should be down any minute now." Gabriella informed.

"Where's Ken?" Troy simply asked as he tapped his fingers on the table.

"He don't live with us. He lives across the street." Gabriella answered and she could've sworn she saw a slight smile flashed on Troy's face.  
"This house looks familiar." Troy said as he looked around the place. Gabriella suddenly started laughing.

"What?" Troy asked, completely clueless.

"You designed this house Troy!" Gabriella whispered carefully.

"Are you serious?! You actually got it done?!" Troy exclaimed, amazed.

"Yup!" Gabriella giggled.

"Did you have breakfast yet? Want juice or anything?" She asked.

"Its ok. I already have breakfast and--" Troy cut himself off when he saw Gabriella put his favourite pancakes in front of him.

"You're a tease Gabi! You made my favourite pancakes on purpose!" Troy exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Do you want them or not?" Gabriella asked with a smile.

"Of course I want them!" Troy smiled and dug in while Gabriella just laughed.

"Morning!" Isabella greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Morning Bella!" Gabriella greeted back as she kissed her daughter's forehead while Troy just smiled at the sight.

"Morning Little Is!" Troy greeted while Gabriella eyed him.

"Did you call me Little Is?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Don't be silly honey. Tr-- Alex said Isabella and not Little Is." Gabriella covered up again.

"Oh ok. My dad used to call me Little Is." Isabella informed as she sat next to Troy.

"Trevor David is in the house! Good morning!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Morning Trevor." Everyone chimed with a laugh.

"Hey Alex! Sorry about yesterday." Trevor apologised.

"Its all cool!" Troy smiled.

They ate breakfast together like a happy family and was enjoying it when Gabriella had a glanced at her watch.

"Guys! You're gonna be late! Trevor, Isabella! Grab your bags!" Gabriella told her kids.

"Oh right." The twins said in unison as they jumped off their seat and grabbed their bags.

"So you coming with us mom? Its our fist day." Isabella said.

"Yeah I'm coming since I have a day off today." Gabriella smiled.

"Cool!" Trevor exclaimed happily.

The four of them jumped in the car with huge smiled on their faces.

"What school?" Troy asked as he started the engine.

"East High." Gabriella answered with a smirk which Troy returned.

"Mom, isn't that where you and dad went?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Yes honey." Gabriella answered.

They arrived at East High and Troy couldn't help but smile.

"I miss this place." Troy mumbled to himself.

"Are you guys ready?" Gabriella asked the twins.

"I guess." Trevor shrugged.

"Good luck with your first day!" Troy said with a smile.

"Ok! Bye Alex! Bye mom!" Isabella said.

"So, where to ma'am?" Troy asked.

"Anywhere my man wants to take me." Gabriella said with a smirk. Even though they have 14-year old kids already, they still felt like they were in high school.

"To the park then." Troy said happily.

----------------------------------------

The two of them arrived at the park. They started walking in silence since neither of them didn't know how to start.

"Isabella has an amazing voice." Troy complimented.

"How do you know?" Gabriella asked, surprised.

"We kinda sang together." Troy said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh right." Gabriella smiled.

They sat on the bench and couldn't help but stare at each other.

"I still remember high school. Its just sad that we didn't get in touch with the gang." Troy said.

"I know. Now that I think about it, I kinda miss Taylor and Sharpay's rambling." Gabriella giggled.

"I kinda miss basketball. Haven't played it in years." Troy chuckled.

"So Ken's at work?" Troy asked curiously.

"Yeah. I'm gonna start work tomorrow as well." Gabriella replied and unconsciously put her head down on his shoulder.

"Oh right." Troy sighed and put his arms around her as if nothing else matters.

"Why don't you continue your job as an architect?" Gabriella suddenly asked.

"I don't think anyone would hire an architect from jail. Beside, I rather be a driver so I can spend time with my kids!" Troy exclaimed enthusiastically.

--------------------------------------------

"Bella, what do you have next?" Trevor asked his little sister at lunch.

"I have PE. I heard we're doing basketball." Isabella exclaimed happily.

"Oh cool! I think we're in the same class! We're totally gonna kick their butts!" Trevor said confidently.

"I can't argue with you there!" Isabella laughed.

The bell rang and the two of them arrived at the gym. They got changed and sat at the bleachers waiting for their other classmates.

"Ok guys! We have two new students today!" Coach Robins announced as the students turned their heads to face Isabella and Trevor who were looking around uncomfortably.

"Please introduce yourself Isabella and Trevor…. Bolton? Wow!" Coach Robins said, completely surprised.

"Hi guys!" Trevor and Isabella stood up and smiled.

"Bolton? You guys are Troy Bolton's kids?" Coach Robins asked as he approached the twins who were staring at him confusedly.

"Yeah why?" Isabella asked, interested of how their new coach knew about their father.

"Glad to meet you guys!" Coach Robins smiled and shook their hands.

"Why?" Trevor asked, clueless.

"What do you mean why? Troy used to go to this school and so did I. Everyone at East High knew him! Back in those years. He's the most popular guy since he's the basketball captain. He's the first sophomore ever to make varsity! **(lol I kinda stole Chad's line!)**" Coach Robins exclaimed while the twins just gawked in surprise.

"Cool." Trevor mumbled.

"Is your mother Montez?" Coach Robins asked curiously.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Isabella asked with a smile.

"Well Gabriella and Troy are the perfect couple ever to step on the halls of East High. They were voted the homecoming king and queen." Coach Robins informed them.

"Mom got lots of stories to tell us." Trevor mumbled to Isabella.

"Uh huh." Isabella replied.

-------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Troy came to East High to pick the twins.

"Hey guys!" Troy greeted as the twin raced to the car.

"Hey Alex!" They said in unison as they jumped in the car.

"How was your first day?" Troy asked curiously.

"It was… interesting." Isabella smiled.

"Really? How so?" Troy asked and started the engine.

"Mom never told us that our dad made history at East High!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yup and we're practically popular there!" Trevor laughed as Troy hid a smile.

"Do you know our dad? Troy Bolton?" Isabella asked.

"I know him alright. Good man." Troy smirked.

After a few minutes, they arrived back at home.

"Hey guys! How was first day?" Gabriella asked as Troy, Trevor and Isabella entered the house.

"It was great. Mom how come you never told us that dad was so popular at East High?" Isabella asked curiously.

"I did tell you that he's an amazing basketball player. Handsome too." Gabriella said as she smiled at Troy who was blushing. The twins continued to ask questions while Gabriella just answered them all with Troy's help.

"Can we go to the park mom? There's a basketball court there! I feel like playing." Trevor suggested.

"Sure." Gabriella replied.

They arrived at the park and the twins quickly ran to the empty court.

"Be careful!" Gabriella called out.

"Race you?" Troy asked.

"You're on!" Gabriella smiled and ran to the court.

-------------------------

"You know, mom and Alex are really getting along." Isabella told Trevor who was busy shooting baskets.

"They're friends. Duh!" Trevor shrugged.

"I've never seen mom look that happy around Uncle Ken." Isabella persisted.

"Aren't you glad?" Trevor said.

"Ha! I won! I knew I'll win!" Gabriella exclaimed happily.

"That's just because I let you win Gabs." Troy said.

"Whatever." Gabriella giggled and caught her breath.

"Trevor, Isabella! How about a game? You two against me and your mom?" Troy challenged.

"Mom can't even play!" Isabella laughed.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Gabriella mocked frowned.

"I love you mom!" Isabella said as she shoot another ball in the hoop.

"Are you on or not?" Troy asked curiously.

"Of course! Me and Bella are gonna kick your sorry butts!" Trevor exclaimed.

"You don't know what you got yourself into Trevor!" Troy smiled evilly as the game begun.

"Gabi pass it here!" Troy called out.

"Here!" Gabriella chucked the ball as Troy caught it and took a shot.

"We won!!" Gabriella exclaimed happily. She unconsciously jumped in Troy's arms while Troy spun her around. The twins stared at the two adults in astonishment.

"I'll told you we'll win!" Troy whispered to Gabriella. The two of them finally spotted their kids staring at them weirdly so they quickly pulled away.

"You're overly happy mom." Trevor said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I never won basketball ever since high school." Gabriella smiled nervously.

"Oh right. Well, Alex you're one of the best basketball players I've ever met. No one had ever kicked out butts before and I would never have thought that my mom would be in that team." Isabella joked earning a laugh from the others.

"Mom said that we got out dad's talent in basketball. Did you ever play with our dad?" Trevor asked.

"I played with him alright. The best basketball player I've known." Troy chuckled as Gabriella laughed.

"Hey look! Its Uncle Ken and Derek!" Trevor exclaimed, pointing at the two men who were approaching them.

"Oh great." Isabella said sarcastically.

"Not so happy to see your uncle?" Troy asked curiously.

"I'm fine with Uncle Ken but Derek is an idiot. Seriously, he kept on checking out my mom!" Isabella whispered to Troy.

"Oh really?" Troy said as he eyed Derek who was grinning at Gabriella.

"Hey guys!" Ken said as he kissed Gabriella on the cheek. Troy tried looked away quickly not wanting to see the sight.

"Hey Ken. Hi Derek!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hello gorgeous." Derek said as Troy glared at him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Trevor asked.

"We just want to pick you up so we can eat dinner together." Ken smiled.

"Yeah we brought Ken's new van so we can all go together. Wait, who are you?" Derek asked pointing at Troy.

"I'm Alex, their driver." Troy introduced.

"Oh right." Derek said, not even taking notice of Troy's outstretched hand.

"Can Alex come, Uncle Ken?" Isabella asked.

"Sure." Ken answered with a smile.

The whole lot of them entered the car and decided that Troy would drive. The twins sat at the back while Ken sat at the front seat next to Troy.

"After you!" Derek said to Gabriella who smiled uncomfortably. Troy on the other hand was holding the door and was being a gentleman. Derek smirked as he stared at Gabriella's butt. Troy glared at Derek with fuming eyes and suddenly slam the door when Derek's fingers were still outside the car.

"Ow, ow, ow.." Derek mumbled as he pointed to his fingers. Troy on the other hand was pretending that he didn't see anything.

"Yeah Derek can I help you? What's wrong?" Troy asked pretending to be worried but Gabriella could see the huge smirk underneath the frown and she couldn't help but smile.

"Open… fingers.. Door.." Derek said and Troy finally opened the door.

"Opps my bad." Troy said and walked away. Troy sat on the drivers seat and saw Gabriella smirking at him in the rear mirror.

-------------------------------

They arrived at the restaurant and Troy and Gabriella ended up sitting next to each other. Suddenly, Ken's phone rang so he had to excuse himself.

"Hey guys, I just need to go to the bathroom alright?" Derek said and got up.

"That was awesome Alex! Derek totally deserved that!" Isabella smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Troy said with a smile.

"Oh don't play coy Alex. You shut the door on purpose!" Trevor laughed.

"That was good man!" Trevor said as he gave Troy a high five. Gabriella couldn't help but smile, seeing Troy and the kids getting along.

They all continued to eat until Derek and Ken came back.

"So Alex, how did you meet Gabriella?" Ken asked curiously.

"She's a friend of mine from long time ago." Troy replied simply.

"I just realised it, you have the same eyes as Trevor and Isabella." Derek said to Troy.

"Well, there's a lot of people that has blue eyes Derek." Isabella said.

"Whatever." Derek replied and continued to eat.

---------------------------

Saturday came and Troy didn't have anything to do since the twins don't have school.

"I used to hate weekends and now…" Troy sighed and stared at his phone. He wanted to call Gabriella but it would be too obvious. Suddenly, his phone rang and he jumped in glee when he saw Gabriella's face flashing on the screen.

"Hey Gabi what's up?" Troy said enthusiastically.

"Wanna have lunch at home? Isabella and Trevor want you to." Gabriella smiled.

"Really? Alright cool! I'll be there in a minute!" Troy said as they both hung up.

--------------------------

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang in the Montez's household.

"I'll get it!" Gabriella said and walked towards the door.

"Hey Gabs!" Troy greeted with a smile.

"Hey! Come on in!" Gabriella said and pushed Troy into the kitchen.

"The twins are still upstairs doing their homework since lunch is not ready yet." Gabriella shrugged as she stir the soup that she was currently cooking.

"Alright. Need any help?" Troy asked.

"Nah its fine. You've never been the best in the kitchen Troy. I want to keep my kitchen a little longer before you burn them." Gabriella joked.

"I can always design a new one for you!" Troy said with a smile.

"Mom! I need help!" Trevor exclaimed, holding a huge art book in his hand.

"Oh hey Alex!" Trevor greeted.

"Hey Trevor!" Troy replied.

"What is it honey?" Gabriella asked.

"We have to design a house and draw it! I can't draw to save my life!" Trevor said, frustrated.

"Why don't you ask your sister? She can draw." Gabriella replied.

"Bella wouldn't even let me go in her room! She's busy doing her assignment or something." Trevor said, plopping on the couch.

"I can't do it right now Trev. How about Alex?" Gabriella smirked. Trevor turned his head and stared at Alex who was shrugging.

"Can you draw?" Trevor asked curiously.

"You can say that." Troy smiled and walked over to him.

"Alright. Can you me house please?" Trevor asked with pleadingly.

"Sure buddy." Troy grabbed the art book and the pencil from Trevor and started drawing.

Trevor stared at Troy in amazement as his hand flew around the page.

"There! All done!" Troy said with a grin.

"Wow! How the hell did you do that?!" Trevor asked in awe.

"Trevor mind your language!" Gabriella called out, eyeing her son.

"Ooooppps sorry mom!" Trevor said sheepishly.

"Thanks Alex! I owe you!" Trevor said and walked back upstairs.

"I see you kept in touch with your drawing skills." Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah I did Montez." Troy replied.

"Lunch is ready!" Gabriella called out as they heard footsteps coming.

"Smells good mom! Hi Alex!" Isabella smiled and sat right next to Troy who was ready to eat.

"Hey Isabella!" Troy greeted.

"I'm so hungry!!" Trevor said and jumped on the seat.

"Alright. Dig in guys!" Gabriella announced.

"This is delicious!" Troy complimented.

They continued to eat in a comfortable silence until Isabella broke it.

"How did you learn to sing?" Isabella suddenly asked.

"Oh ummm.. I went in a musical." Troy replied.

"You sing?" Trevor asked in astonishment.

"Yeah." Troy nodded.

"My mom can sing too." Trevor said.

"I'm sure." Troy replied, smiling at Gabriella.

"Maybe you guys can sing together." Isabella suggested.

"Maybe." Gabriella replied.

-------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Trevor and Isabella went to a party while Troy stayed with Gabriella.

"So… where's Ken?" Troy asked.

"Why do you always ask about him? He's not here. He's never here since he has too much work to do." Gabriella replied, shrugging.

"And you don't?" Troy asked with a smirk.

"You know me. I finish mine extra early." Gabriella laughed.

For a couple of hours, all Troy and Gabriella did was laugh and talk non stop.

"Hey do you want to sing?" Troy asked.

"Sure!" Gabriella replied as they headed to the music room.

Gabriella played the piano while Troy just sat next to her.

"Do you still remember our song?" Troy asked.

"I'll never forget it even if I wanted to." Gabriella replied with a smile.

_I have planned my life, to the last detail  
With a story book romance to fill my days  
But the funny thing about answered prayer  
Is they come to you in unexpected ways_

_How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on you  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give for ever to  
My destiny is you  
_

Troy smiled widely and couldn't help but stare at Gabriella. He flashed Gabriella a smile and started singing.

_  
_Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still  
My heart can't quite believe how right this seems  
When you're in my arms the truth of us  
Is better than the best of all my dreams_  
_

They voice blended together in a perfect combination as they got lost in the song. They were too caught up in singing that they didn't notice the twins enter the music room.

_  
_**How could I plan on forever?  
When I never planned on u  
Someone to fall for  
To love for all eternity  
Baby let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give forever to  
My destiny is ****you**

_  
Sometimes the one you're right  
for is standing too close to see  
But u saw the light and never gave up on me_

_Baby, let's plan on forever  
And watch all our dreams come true  
You're what I live for  
Who I can give for ever to  
Now I see  
My destiny  
Is you_

They finished the song softly and perfectly. They stared at each others eyes and slowly leaned in. Finally, their lips met and they quickly pulled away as they heard a gasp.

"MOM?!" Isabella and Trevor exclaimed, absolutely shocked.

--------------------------------------

I hope you like this chapter. For those of you that doesn't know, ZANESSA IS REAL and they have been dating since after they filmed HSM. It has also been confirmed that there is a troyella song in HSM2 and its called 'You're the music in me'. Please review.


	3. Who is Alex?

**Chapter 3**

**Recap **

_They finished the song softly and perfectly. They stared at each others eyes and slowly leaned in. Finally, their lips met and they quickly _

_pulled away as they heard a gasp.  
_

_"MOM?!" Isabella and Trevor exclaimed, absolutely shocked._

**End of Recap**

Trevor and Isabella gawked at their mother and their new driver.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked, getting a little angry.

"Its not what it looks like." Gabriella quickly said.

"Then what does it look like?? Mom, you're kissing a guy we barely know and you're cheating on Uncle Ken!! What the hell is going on with you?!!" Trevor shouted furiously.

"Don't talk to your mother like that!" Troy scolded.

"Who are you to tell me that?!" Trevor exclaimed as Troy silent himself.

"Look guys you don't know what's going on." Gabriella started calmly.

"Then enlighten us mom 'cause you have a lot of explaining to do." Isabella said silently.

"How could you do this to us mom! You're with Uncle Ken and I thought I'm finally gonna have a father!" Trevor shouted as Troy bowed his head in shame.

"Ok Isabella, Trevor.. Alex here is ---" Before Gabriella could finish, Troy cut him off.

"Leaving. I'm sorry if I cause any trouble. I really am. Bye guys!" Troy then walked off and flashed the twins a sad smile. Isabella saw something in his eyes, something she wanted to see for a long time. A father staring back at her.

"Don't come back!" Trevor yelled.

"Stop it Trevor!" Isabella defended as Troy walked out of the house.

"I think you were a little harsh to Alex, Trevor." Isabella said worriedly.

"He deserved it!" Trevor exclaimed.

"He didn't deserve it Trevor. You have no idea how complicated things are and you're making it so hard for me!" Gabriella exclaimed and rang to her room.

"Look what you did." Isabella said as Trevor just frowned and head to the basketball court.

--------------------------------

After a few minutes of lying on the bed, Troy finally stood up. He went out of the house and head to the park.

"_I need to clear my mind!" _He thought as he opened the door and closed it. He had no idea that he forgot to lock his door.

-------------------------------

Isabella sat in her room, feeling awful. She really didn't know what she saw in Troy's eyes but she knew something was up.

"I need to talk to Alex!" Isabella whispered as jumped off the bed and head outside without telling anyone. She walked to Troy's apartment since it wasn't that far.

A few minutes later, she finally arrived at his door. She knocked a couple of times but there was no response.

"Where is he?" She mumbled as she turned the knob. The door was surprisingly opened so she slowly went in.

"Alex?? Alex are you here?" Her voice echoed in the quiet room. She sighed and looked around the place. Suddenly, she spotted a photo album on the bed and curiosity took over her. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Troy has a family? Wait--- that's me and Trevor! That's mom! What the hell?!" Isabella exclaimed confusedly as she flipped through the photo album. She saw pictures of Troy and Gabriella hugging when they were in high school and also pictures of her and Trevor growing up.

"_Who is Alex?" _She thought curiously. Finally, she reached the last page and what she saw made her eyes popped out in shock.

It was a picture of Troy and Gabriella at their wedding, kissing. Isabella had never seen her mother in a wedding dress since Gabriella didn't want to show it to the twins.

"Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. Forever and Ever!" Isabella read as tears suddenly came pouring out of her eyes.

"Alex is Troy Bolton. Alex is my dad." Isabella cried as she continued to stare at the memorable picture in front of her.

The door opened and Troy entered the room.

"Isabella??" Troy asked confusedly. When he saw her red eyes, he quickly rushed to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Troy asked worriedly. Suddenly, he spotted the photo Isabella was looking at. Troy sighed and sat next to Isabella.

"Are you Troy?? Are you really my dad??" Isabella cried as she stared at Troy's sad eyes while Troy nodded quietly. Isabella suddenly flung her arms around Troy as he smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us? Where have you been?" Isabella asked.

"I was in jail." Troy said silently as they pulled away.

"What? Why?" Isabella asked in shock.

"I was accused of murder that I never did. Gabriella knew the truth because she was there but I told her to drive off when the crime happened. I was stuck in jail for 12 years and I begged Gabi not to let you guys know about me." Troy explained.

"Why not? We have the right to know." Isabella said as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

"I didn't want you to be ashamed of me and I don't want kids teasing you about me being in jail." Troy said honestly.

"Dad I would never be ashamed of you. Not in a million years." Isabella said as she wiped away her tears and flashed Troy a smile.

"Thanks Bella." Troy smiled.

"You can call me Little Is now." Isabella chuckled.

"But you're not little anymore. You're a beautiful young lady. Bella!" Troy exclaimed.

"Just like mom?" Isabella questioned with a smirk.

"Yup. Just like your mom." Troy said.

-----------------------------------------

Trevor tried to shoot a basket but not one ball got in.

"This is so annoying!" Trevor exclaimed, obviously frustrated. He threw the ball to the fence and sighed.

"I should say sorry to mom." Trevor said as he ran up the stairs. He knocked on her mother's door but didn't get any reply. He quietly went in and looked around.

"Mom? Mom are you here?" He said as he walked over to the bed and saw an old photo album.

"_What's this? I've never seen this before." _Trevor thought as he flipped through it. His mouth was completely opened after he finished the whole photo album.

"Alex is my dad?!" He exclaimed in shock as the bathroom door in Gabriella's room suddenly opened.

"Trevor? What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked confusedly and walked over to her son.

"Mom, Alex is Troy Bolton as in my dad?!!" Trevor exclaimed as Gabriella bit her lip and nodded.

"What?!! Why didn't you tell me mom?!" Trevor said as he paced back and forth in the room.

"Troy didn't want me to tell you guys." Gabriella said softly.

"Why not? Where was he for 12 years?!" Trevor asked frantically.

"He was in jail." Gabriella choked out.

"What? Why?!" Trevor asked in surprised.

"He was accused of murder but he didn't do it." Gabriella explained shortly.

"I yelled at my dad? Crap! I can't believe Alex is my dad." Trevor mumbled as he continued to pace around the room.

-------------------------------------

"You better get home." Troy said to Isabella.

"I want to stay here for a little longer." Isabella whines as Troy laughed.

"Come on. I don't want your mom to be worried about you." Troy said, grabbing Isabella's hand and leading her out the door.

"Can you walk me home?" Isabella asked.

"Sure!" Troy replied with a grin.

The two of them walked to the Montez's place, chatting along the way.

"What's gonna happen to Uncle Ken?" Isabella suddenly asked as Troy did a small pause.  
"Nothing. I'm gonna be the driver and pretend nothing happened." Troy said silently while his daughter just gawked at him in surprise.

--------------------------------------

I know it's a little short but I hope you still like it! By the way, ZANESSA PICS in Hawaii are out! Freaking adorable!! Go to my profile and check it out! Please review.


	4. Come back home Troy

**Chapter 4**

**Recap**

_The two of them walked to the Montez's place, chatting along the way._

"_What's gonna happen to Uncle Ken?" Isabella suddenly asked as Troy did a small pause.  
"Nothing. I'm gonna be the driver and pretend nothing happened." Troy said silently while his daughter just gawked at him in surprise._

**End of Recap**

"Dad what do you mean pretend nothing happened???!! I just found out the missing half of my life and I'm suppose to pretend it never happened?!" Isabella practically yelled.

"I really don't want to ruin everything for Ken. He really looks like a good father figure for you and Trevor." Troy continued, not once looking at Isabella's eyes.

"I don't need a father figure because I have a father!! And that's you!" Isabella exclaimed, angry at his dad's attitude at the moment.

"Did you know that whenever I see mom with Ken, I always dreamed that my real father will suddenly appear so I don't need to see the hurt in my mom's eyes. She loves you dad. I can tell. That's why I was so confused that mom still refused Uncle Ken. She's still in love with you! Don't you love her?!" Isabella questioned.

"I would die for your mom Isabella!" Troy answered.

"But you're nowhere near doing that risk dad! If you would die for mom, then why not risk the truth to get her back!" Isabella scolded her dad.

"I don't know Isabella." Troy concluded.

----------------------------

"Mom what am I gonna do the next time I see Troy a.k.a. my dad? I said such rude stuff to him!" Trevor told his mother.

"You'll be fine. Troy will forgive you." Gabriella reassured her son.

"Does Bella know?" Trevor asked.

"I don't think so. Where is she anyway?" Gabriella suddenly wondered. Before any of them could make a move, the front door opened and Isabella appeared and right after her was Troy, staring at his feet.

"Where have you guys been?" Gabriella asked, rushing over to them. Trevor on the other hand didn't look up to see Troy's eyes. He too, was staring at his feet. Isabella was quiet the whole time and Gabriella was just watching the other three as they kept quiet and bow their heads.

"Isabella can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella asked but she didn't wait for an answer for she dragged Isabella out of the room already.

----------------------------

"So…" Troy started lamely as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sorry." Trevor got to the point.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to say all those things to you. It just slipped. I'm sorry." Trevor apologised desperately.

"Its alright little buddy." Troy smiled.

The next thing that Trevor did caught Troy completely off guard. Trevor ran to Troy and wrapped his arms around him and cried.

"I'm sorry… Dad." He mumbled as Troy's eyes widened.

"Wh-- What did you say?" Troy managed to get out.

"I didn't mean to say those things to you. Please forgive me dad." Trevor said as he tightened his grip on Troy.

"I forgive you. But, how did you find out?" Troy asked as they sat on the couch.

"I went in my mom's room and I saw a photo album on her bed so I looked through it. Then I saw pictures of you and I figured out that you're my father." Trevor confessed.

"Why didn't you want to tell us dad? Why do me and Isabella have to go through the pain of not knowing anything about our dad? Let alone know how he really looked like." Trevor stated.

"I don't want you to have a father that lived almost half his life in jail." Troy admitted.

"Its better than having none at all." Trevor exclaimed.

"You wanted to have a father right. You do have one, Ken." Troy said stubbornly.

"Uncle Ken is not my father!" Trevor stood up, couldn't believe how his was acting.

"What do you want me to do then?? Just come back and forget everything?! I didn't even have the face to tell you that I'm your father! You guys are happy with Ken now and I have no complains!" Troy said as he stood up as well.

"What the hell am I suppose to do Trevor?" Troy asked softly.

Before Trevor could reply, the doorbell rang. Isabella who was actually listening to sighed and walked to the front door.

"Oh hi Uncle Ken." Isabella tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey Isabella. Where's everyone?" Ken asked, showing the biggest grin Isabella had ever seen.

"In the lounge room." Isabella said as they both walked to the room.

"Hi Ken!" Gabriella greeted.

"Hello everyone." Ken said giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

For a few minutes, everyone just talked as if nothing happened. They really didn't want to tell Ken about Troy just yet.

"I'll cut to the chase now Gabi." Ken suddenly said as he stood up nervously and kneeled right in front of Gabriella.

"Oh my gosh!" Gabriella explained in shock. Her eyes quickly darted to Troy who's eyes were full of pain,regret and sorrow. The twin's on the other hand had their mouths hanging open.

"Gabriella, will you do me the honour of becoming your husband?" Ken asked nervously but still had a smile on his face.

Troy couldn't take it anymore. He never wanted to see another guy propose to the woman he loved the most right in front of him.

"I need to go." Troy quickly stood up and ran outside.

"Dad!" The twins called out but Troy was already out the door.

--------------------------

"What's going on?" Ken asked in complete confusion.

"Why did you guys call him dad?" Ken asked as he stood up.

"Ken I have a confession to make." Gabriella started.

"Alex is Troy Bolton. My dad, Uncle Ken." Trevor explained for his mother.

"What?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Ken exclaimed in shock.

"We're sorry Uncle Ken. Its not mom's fault." Isabella defended.

"Is that why you don't want to marry me? Because you're still in love with Troy?" Ken asked softly. All Gabriella did was nod in response. She felt so guilty.

"I must admit that came a real shock to me." Ken admitted, falling back on the couch.

"What are we gonna do now?" Gabriella asked no one in particular.

"You guys have a family member to chase. Run." Ken smiled sadly.

"Thank you so much Uncle Ken!" The twins smiled and wrapped their arms around Ken before dashing to the door and running after their father.

"Ken I'm really sorry." Gabriella said.

"I still love you Gabriella but you're meant to be with Troy." Ken smiled as he kissed her on the cheek on last time.

-------------------------

"_Why is this happening to me? Why does my life have to fall apart right in front of my eyes?!" _Troy thought angrily as he sped up to East High. He really didn't know where he was going but his feet was taking him there. It was already dark and the next thing he knew, he was at the rooftop at East High. His and Gabriella's secret spot.

"Why can't I just go back to high school?" Troy mumbled.

"Because you have a family now." A voice said from behind him.

"Gabriella?" Troy said as he turned around, seeing the love of his life standing there with a smile.

"Hey." Gabriella mumbled and walked over to Troy.

"How'd you know I'm here?" Troy questioned.

"The twins followed you and saw you come here. They told me to talk to you that's why they didn't barge in or anything." Gabriella giggled.

"Sorry about walking out before." Troy said softly.

"Its fine Troy. I would've done the same thing with an extra punch if I were you." Gabriella giggled as Troy chuckled a little.

"Well, umm.. Ken proposed right and umm.. You I just want to at least know.. Umm.." Troy stuttered.

"If I said yes?" Gabriella said softly.

"Umm.. Did you?" Troy asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. Gabriella didn't say anything for a while and just leaned on the railing beside Troy.

"Well, I still have my man out there. I'm just waiting for him to come back and take me back and our two adorable twins." Gabriella smiled and grabbed Troy's hand.

"I should talk to your man and tell him your message." Troy smiled as he tightened his grip on Gabriella and pulled her onto him, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"Come back home Troy." Gabriella whispered as Troy nodded.

"I will." Troy whispered back as they stared at each other's eyes. They both leaned in and finally, their lips met. After a few seconds, they pulled apart but stayed in each other's eyes.

"I thought girls want to be free. I thought you're really gonna go. Turns out its not true." Troy said as Gabriella giggled softly.

_I am telling you_

_I'm not going_

_You're the best man I'll ever know_

_There's no way I can ever go_

_No, no, there's no way_

_No, no, no, no way I'm living without you_

_I'm not living without you_

_I don't wanna be free_

_I'm staying_

_I'm staying_

Gabriella sang softly as Troy smiled.

"Dreamgirls huh?" Troy suddenly asked.

"You've seen it?" Gabriella laughed as Troy just blushed in embarrassment.

"I still remember high school. I never had the chance to dance with you in the homecoming so I took you out here and asked you to dance." Troy chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah I was a little bummed that we didn't get to dance." Gabriella giggled.

"People always stopped us from dancing huh? I remember on the new years eve when we first met, I was gonna ask you to dance but the guy came up and started talking to us. I was so angry that time." Troy said.

"Ask you something. What did you think of me when you saw me on that stage?" Gabriella suddenly questioned.

"That's easy." Troy started as he tightened his grip on Gabriella's waist while Gabriella just wrapped his arms around his neck. Troy started humming and they started swaying to the melody Troy was singing.

_When I first saw you  
I said "O My"  
That's my dream, that's my dream  
O, I needed a dream when it all seemed to go bad   
Then I find you  
And I have had the most beautiful dreams any man's ever had_

Gabriella giggled for she recognised the song. It was the song from Dreamgirls. She smiled widely and started singing.

_**When I first saw you  
I said "O My"  
That's my dream, that's my dream  
I needed a dream to make me strong  
You were the only reason I had to go on**_

_You were my dream  
All the things that I'll never knew  
You were my dream  
Who could believe they would ever come true  
And who would believe  
The world would believe  
In my dreams too_

_Before you appeared  
My life was only a game  
And day in  
And day out  
Were the same Oh_

_**Now dreams**_

_The dreams_

_**Coming true**_

_Coming true_

_**Like a star**_

_Like a star_

_**See it shine**_

_A dream_  
_**That is yours**  
That is yours  
**That is mine**  
That is mine  
You were my dream  
**Now I've got dreams of my own**  
All the things I could never be  
**Dreams you've never known**  
You won't take my dream from me_

_When I first saw you Oh  
**I said "O My"**  
I said "O My"  
_

_That's my dream_

They finished the song in a perfect harmony. They suddenly heard clapping so they turned to their sides and saw the twin smiling widely.

"That was amazing!!!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Oh thanks guys." Troy smiled as the twin ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh I don't get a hug?!" Gabriella feigned hurt.

"You're such a whinger mom!!" Trevor stated but still threw his other arm around his mother. They all did a family hug with huge smiles on their faces.

"I love you mom and dad!" Isabella and Trevor said exactly the same time, making them all burst into laughter.

"We love you too!" Troy and Gabriella said in unison.

"So are you coming home dad?" Isabella questioned.

"I am home." Troy answered as Gabriella smiled.

Troy, Gabriella, Trevor and Isabella were walking back home. Troy and Gabriella were holding hands as they walked through the footpath.

"We're one big happy family again!" Isabella said happily as she stared at the dark sky full of stars.

"That is so cheesy Bella." Trevor laughed, staring at the full moon above them.

"Whatever." Isabella said.

"I'm so glad you're back Troy!" Gabriella said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Troy answered, kissing Gabriella's head.

"By the way, someone got promoted today!" Isabella said as the adults stared at her in confusion.

"Our new driver is promoted. He's gonna be the man of the house now!" Trevor stated as Troy laughed.

"Who said he's gonna be the man of the house??" Gabriella said, raising her eyebrow at her husband and kids.

"We did!" Trevor and Isabella exclaimed and gave each other high fives.

"I have some crazy kids. They probably got that from their father!" Gabriella shouted and quickly got out of Troy's grip and ran.

"Oh you did not just say that Mrs Bolton!" Troy exclaimed with a smile as he started chasing Gabriella. He finally caught up with her and started tickling her.

"I give up Troy! Stop!" Gabriella begged.

"Sorry, no can do! I'm having too much fun! Nothing can stop me now --" Troy stated but before he could continue his sentence, Gabriella's lips cut him off.

"Except that." Troy finished as Gabriella giggled.

"You know Trevor, I just figured out something today." Isabella said to her twin.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"That we have the craziest parents ever!!" Isabella exclaimed.

"You got that right!" Trevor laughed and the next thing they knew, they've been tackled to the ground.

The whole family was lying on the grass and just staring at the sky.

"Life became perfect after someone came back." Gabriella said softly.

"And who might that be?" Troy asked with a huge smile.

"Our new driver!"

-----------------------------------

That's the end of it! I told you this is only a short story. I hope you like this last chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update for long! I had exams so I needed to study. The songs in this chapter are **'****I am telling you I'm not going' **and **'****When I first saw you' by Jamie Foxx and Beyonce. **The songs are from 'Dreamgirls'. Please review.


End file.
